


不合理出逃

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	不合理出逃

0.  
除夕夜的街头挺冷，真的挺冷。

1.  
黄子放假了。  
他收拾完寝室的东西拖着行李箱和大包就往高杨家里躺，高杨回家的时候他已经洗过澡了。  
高杨看着一地大包小包有点哭笑不得。  
“放假了？”  
“对啊！今年假特别长！我可以在家里瘫很久呢。”  
家里，高杨仔细咀嚼这个两个字。真好，小孩把这里当家。  
“如果你没时间管我我也可以明天回去，今天宿舍赶人了，我不能再呆下去了。”  
高杨皱起眉头。  
“你不给我打电话吗？我都不知道这事。”  
“你不是很忙嘛。也没必要什么事都告诉你啦，也不是什么大事对吧，我不是来你这里了吗？”黄子走到他身边的沙发坐下，高杨瞥见沙发上的衣服，脏衣筐掉出来的裤脚。  
“沙发上的衣服是干净的还是脏的？”  
“唔，忘了。”  
高杨皱了皱眉，全部扔进脏衣筐。

1.  
高杨记得自己睡前明明把游戏机平板手机全部扔外面去了。起床的时候居然全部在黄子弘凡边上。  
他还要上一两天班，他昨晚上告诉了黄子。  
黄子摆摆手，“害，我在你这有阿姨做饭饿不死的。赶紧去上班，你要是没钱了我拍拍屁股就走人。”  
“小没良心的。”高杨到也没有什么情绪。“怎么对金主爸爸讲话的。”  
“金主爸爸今天要对小的这样那样吗？”  
“快睡吧，搬那么多东西，累不累啊你。”  
“年轻人……”“就应该早早睡觉，快，手机，平板，游戏机，全部没收了。”  
“哎！不是，高杨我说你！是金主爸爸还是爸爸啊！？”  
“交不交？我扣你零花钱了。”  
“我生活费还有呢。”  
“交不交？”  
黄子瘪着嘴不情不愿的都给了他，又抱着高杨耍无赖，好在是真的累了扑腾几下就困了，高杨吹完头发小孩已经在床上张着嘴睡着了 明早起床又有口水印。  
高杨自己也困得厉害，面对面躺着一闭眼就睡着，早上被闹钟闹醒，很快就掐掉，看了看身边的小孩没有醒舒一口气。  
现在就是确认小孩昨晚肯定熬夜了，证据确凿，他拍照打算防止他不认账，又把东西全放出去了。打算回家好好管管他。

2.  
高杨怎么会包养黄子弘凡让他自己都觉得稀里糊涂匪夷所思。  
高杨下楼扔垃圾看见一个男孩和耷拉着耳朵的金毛一样坐在地上。  
“你怎么了？”  
小孩抬起眼也是圆溜溜的puppy eyes，高杨好像看见他的耳朵和尾巴了。男孩得得嘟嘟的把事情的前因后果告诉他了，其实有用的就一句。  
他找不到打临时工的地方了，现在迟到了，他要没钱吃饭了。  
高杨在心里努力把那个词想出来，收留？收养？  
哦，包养。  
“你成年了吗？”  
男孩圆溜溜的眼睛转了转，翻出身份证给他看。  
“接不接受被包养？”  
于是当晚高杨就被鬼迷了心窍似的把黄子弘凡带回家，男孩吃完饭下了一趟楼，高杨看清塑料袋里装了什么吓一跳。  
张超问他，你包养的小孩不是成年了吗？  
成年了也还小啊，高杨和他说，再等等。  
等什么等，现在是老牛吃嫩草，到时候还是老牛吃嫩草。  
张超你闭嘴吧。高杨瞪他一眼。  
高杨磨不过小朋友天天把自己洗的香喷喷干干净净专门往他床上跑，终于打算和他谈话。  
黄子弘凡一个激灵起身，什么！？高杨你居然不是爱上我的美色想包养我这样那样的吗？  
高杨摇摇头又点点头说，阿黄是很帅。  
黄子突然又沉默了，突然抬起头问他。  
我直说吧高杨。  
高杨点点头，阿黄你说吧。  
高杨你是不是不行。  
高杨看着他是真的很认真的样子，忍不住想笑，又板起脸来。  
你想知道我行不行吗？  
黄子给他挠的咯咯笑，笑的喘不过气来，眼泪都溢出来大喊哥哥饶命。

3.  
“黄子，”高杨把他抱在怀里，“你还这么年轻，不能因为我这几个臭钱就把自己糟蹋了。”  
“高杨我是真的喜欢你，真的真的真的真的。”  
“你怎么知道你是喜欢我？”  
“就是知道啊。”  
高杨又好气又好笑，黄子卷毛毛挠他脖颈子。  
“你最近给我的钱我都没用，我存起来了。你看，我给你看。我全部还给你好不好。”黄子一边掰扯的手指一边说。“我还可以不再往你这边跑了，好不好。你能不能和我谈恋爱？”  
高杨摇摇头，“不用，你不用还给我。”  
“高杨，你又觉得我喜欢你钱，又不愿意喜欢我。你干嘛！”黄子憋了一口气，高杨他避重就轻，他混账！“你干嘛把自己说的像包养小情人的糟老头，我叫你大爷你就真的整得自己像大爷一样。”  
高杨摇摇头。  
黄子弘凡觉得气，他黄子弘凡不叮无缝的……不对不对，他不是苍蝇。反正高杨肯定是喜欢他的，不然那么珍惜他干嘛？对吧！  
黄子发消息给他风雨同舟的好兄弟，问他应该拿高杨怎么办。  
仝卓说，你这样说的好像你才是总裁一样。  
为什么呀？  
总裁就喜欢说，我该拿你这个小妖精怎么办啊？  
唷！！！你好恶心！黄子弘凡搓搓自己身上的鸡皮疙瘩。你快给我出主意！  
你插耳机，我给你语音。  
黄子说行。  
仝卓问他高杨酒量怎么样，试试给高杨灌酒把他给睡了得了。  
黄子还在想高杨他灌不灌得了。  
诶，黄子，你记得少灌一点，灌多了硬不了。  
仝卓你神经病！黄子骂他。  
诶，你要不要下药，我上次给代玮下过还有剩的。  
诶诶，后来怎么了？黄子一边问他一边哈哈笑。  
仝卓噎住了，诶，不，不就那样吗？那什么能有什么不一样的啊。  
黄子哈哈大笑。  
所以你这个狗东西要不要吧你就说，要不要？  
要。  
别放多了。仝卓小声的说，今天下午出去吃饭。  
行，行，行。

4.  
黄子拿着药站在高杨的杯子旁边，那是他给高杨买的小羊印花杯子，贴在小狗印花旁边。  
他决定泡两杯热可可。  
高杨坐在沙发上把电脑放一边去，拿着杯子说了一句谢谢。黄子在他身上蹭啊蹭的让他休息，干脆整个扒拉在高杨身上，你喝，你快喝，专门给你泡的。  
高杨不怎么喜欢热可可，抿了一口，又放下了。  
黄子嘿嘿笑了笑，觉得自己得逞了，端起杯子吨吨吨喝空了，打了个嗝。  
他一边等高杨起反应一面傻笑，却觉得自己越来越困越来越热了。扯了扯衣领子，一头汗湿漉漉的，和高杨说自己困了先去睡了，结果站都站不稳。被高杨搀回房间还晕乎乎的。  
高杨的手冰冰凉凉的，黄子捧着他的手放在脸上。  
小黄，小黄，不舒服吗？高杨看着他，黄子已经辨不清楚形势了，拉着高杨迷迷糊糊说，你怎么不和我睡觉，你混蛋，你霸占人家黄花大闺女……我呸，你占着茅坑不……，我呸！！  
高杨笑个不停。  
你笑什么！问题很严重的！黄子嘟嘟囔囔着扒拉自己衣服，一下子脱的光溜溜的，钻进被子里。高杨也跟着他把衣服脱了，钻进被子里。  
你干嘛，黄子一边往他怀了钻一边嘟嘟囔囔。  
我怕你不舒服，你会不会不舒服啊？阿黄？  
黄子点点头，你帮帮我。  
高杨说，好。  
黄子看上去这么精明，怎么会算计人都失手呢？  
高杨低下头吻他的嘴，黄子天生有一双适合吻的唇，甜兮兮的热可可味儿还在冒，高杨觉得自己也不大清醒了。努力回忆自己把润滑没收之后塞在哪个抽屉里去了，拉了一下床头柜只有一盒小小的凡士林。  
会疼的，高杨小声的耳边说，阿黄怕不怕？  
黄子哼哼唧唧的，他脑子里已经乱七八糟的了，只能一个劲的点头又摇头，你快来吧。  
高杨的手指头黏糊糊滑溜溜的进去了，黄子攥着床单，开口说涨，高杨吻他的耳垂，待会儿会更涨，怎么办？  
黄子咬着嘴唇说，你来，你来呗，我，我不怕。  
怎么前戏怎么这么这么长，黄子想，搂上高杨的肩膀。一进来涨的哭了，黄子攥着被单扭腰想逃，被高杨扣住了，缓慢而坚定的往里挤，抹抹他的眼泪。现在就受不了了，你待会儿怎么办？  
黄子摇摇头又点点头，说不出话呜呜的抱着高杨肩膀不愿意看他，可是又舒服的紧。像一杯咕噜咕噜冒泡的热可可，他有点想起来了。  
阿黄真的是傻瓜，怎么会不看清楚杯子呢？  
唔。  
黄子摇摇头。

5.  
人工某卓：黄了吧唧，成了没？  
高杨给黄子扯被子，看他手机亮屏，帮他回了一句。  
谢谢，好用。  
黄子弘凡给仝卓打了十个投诉电话，仝卓表示成了就不能骂他。  
不仅成了后劲还很大。  
黄子弘凡仔细回想这件事觉得自己真的傻到冒泡泡了，问谁不好问仝卓。  
一推开门，高杨已经把早上拍好的照片调出来了。黄子坐在沙发上打太鼓达人打的激情四射，奶茶杯子掉地上。  
黄子弘凡被一句昨晚上几点钟睡的吓到手抖屏幕上只有miss miss miss  
啊哈哈哈哈，黄子讪讪的抬头，我告诉你十二点你相信吗？

6.  
所以黄子弘凡为什么会走呢？  
高杨又断断续续加班了几天，家里安排了相亲半推半就的去了，也都和黄子说过了，小孩眼里没什么情绪，大年三十上午他去家里拜了年，急急忙忙赶回家给黄子煮火锅。他提前几天已经买好了火锅底料和一大堆乱七八糟的丸子，等着高杨陪他看春晚下火锅。一排可口可乐发誓不醉不归。然后才记起来他和张超说了，让张超帮忙定了海底捞的位置，黄子把火锅推迟到大年初一的中午了。本来现在应该开车去海底捞了。  
可是黄子不在。  
不在的还有他的一件羽绒服，帽子，手机，一个小小的运动包。  
高杨想不通大年三十他能去哪里，他没有吃东西，因为垃圾桶里没有外卖盒子，洗碗池里也没有碗。高杨去翻了翻衣柜，那个小一点的行李箱也没有了。  
他坐下，想黄子是不是去买金针菇或者生菜了。可是那个不需要拿行李箱。  
他答应了一起过年，也没有买机票和火车票，来不及也不可能回家了。  
所以黄子弘凡为什么会走呢？

7.  
黄子弘凡拖着行李箱在路边蹲下，昨天刚刚下了雨，风都凉嗖嗖的，冷的他打哆嗦。  
路上没几个人。  
这不是废话吗，除夕夜晚上会有什么人。  
他的手机拔了其中一张常用的卡，现在在手机上看时间。高杨的质问微信已经发了二十来条，其实他才走出家五百米而已，五百米都找不到我高杨你就不要和我好了。  
所以黄子弘凡为什么会走呢？  
黄子弘凡自己也说不清楚。  
前一天高杨还在哄他，床上黏黏糊糊的吻他，把他操的昏天地暗。他也很满足很喜欢的抱着高杨睡了一觉，早上起来的时候也没有不好的心情。小太阳开的很大对着自己烤，热乎乎的，他甚至像烤肉一样给自己翻了个面。  
仝卓说他就是日子过得太好矫情的。  
放你妈的屁吧狗男人，老子这叫良心发现，这叫对自己有清楚的定位，自我管理意识较强。  
仝卓就问他，你要脸吗？和人家睡了那么久和我说这个。  
所以说良心发现嘛……黄子弘凡把手机熄屏，坐在矮矮的行李箱上划了几步，打算多走五百米让高杨再找一会，找不到就算了。  
高杨凭什么找他。  
凭他昨天晚上还和他上床，还是住在他家当吃白饭的？  
黄子弘凡其实也觉得自己矫情了，高杨最好别找到他，他明天再回高杨那里做回那个乖乖的小情人，然后他和高杨说，我昨天晚上被仝卓抓走啦，代代没有回国陪他他来报复我。你不要生气了好不好？  
其实高杨和他说他去相亲了他是真的不生气，因为高杨不想相亲，也不喜欢姑娘，他也不担心高杨明天就有婚约后天就有一个女人拿出一挪的钱让他滚蛋，因为高杨家长并不会这样做。  
可是高杨没有告诉父母他有小男朋友了，也不愿意带他回家，宁愿应付一大堆的相亲，用本应该和他度过的时间见一些无关紧要的人。  
哦对，高杨完全没有说自己是他男朋友来着。  
但是他知道高杨家长知道他，知道高杨和他同居，所以他又不怪高杨了。  
橙黄色的灯虽然是暖色调但是却是欺骗性的暖意，根本一点也没有，黄子已经想那个粉红色的小太阳了，还有他的羊羔毛毛毯，巨大的羊羊玩偶，还有高杨。  
黄子弘凡突然就哭了，他压根没生高杨的气了，他只是在想自己为什么会这么无理取闹，还是明天去找仝卓吧，不，今晚就去仝卓家睡。

“黄子！！！”

高杨的头发被风吹的乱糟糟的，西装也皱巴巴的，手撑着膝盖气喘吁吁，狼狈的不行。

8.  
高杨想也没有想先冲下楼去了。  
他也不知道黄子会去哪儿，他不停的打电话发现他不在服务区，发微信也没有回，他努力的想，黄子喜欢去哪个地方，黄子如果打车了他应该上哪儿找？这个城市这么大，今天大家过节，空空荡荡的他肯定看着更难过了。今天好冷，他穿的好少，肯定已经受不了了吧？  
他在去代玮家的路上跑了一路，黄子的娘家人在这就仝卓一个，他肯定没别的地方去了吧。  
于是在街的另一头他看见了黄子弘凡拉着他给他买的那个小小的行李箱往前走。  
高杨四处张望地道，最终横穿马路跑过去了。

9.  
“你干嘛不穿外套！”  
“阿……阿黄……”黄子弘凡拉着他往回走，高杨嘴都哆嗦，盯着黄子拉着他手肘子的手发呆。  
黄子把他推上楼塞进沙发，小太阳开着对着高杨烘，泡了一杯热可可。高杨捧着热可可发笑，黄子骂骂咧咧的，爱喝不喝啊你。感冒了离我远点，别来扒拉我。  
高杨喝了一口，把杯子放下了。  
“阿黄……”  
“什么事也没有，高杨，真的。”  
“我知道我让阿黄很没有安全感，我不保证，不承诺，不说爱也不说喜欢，因为我是胆小鬼。”  
“高杨你别说了！别说了！”黄子弘凡最怕这个，他可不愿意高杨愧疚。“你对我挺好的，不对，是特别好。仝卓说我快把你夸成神仙了。”  
“我才没那么好呢。”  
“你特别特别好。”  
“阿黄才是，特别特别好。”高杨坐在沙发上，裹着他的羊羔毛毛毯，旁边是那个巨大的毛绒羊羊玩偶，还有他粉红色的小太阳。  
高杨认真的说，“阿黄世界第一好，我后悔了，为什么不好好珍惜你呢？”  
高杨，其实现在也不迟。黄子哽在喉咙里说不出来。他知道他得说出来，就像别人送东西给你，他问你喜欢吗，不喜欢可以换哦，你要是不说不喜欢，你就只能得到不喜欢的那个礼物了。如果他现在不说，高杨是不是就要和他消除关系了？  
“阿黄，能不能和我谈恋爱，然后和我结婚？”  
黄子懵了。  
“我知道这样很突然很过分很狡猾，因为我知道你很喜欢我，可是正是因为这样，我才这么说的。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“高杨爱黄子弘凡，想和他重新谈一次恋爱，想和他结婚，不知道黄子弘凡先生愿意吗？”  
“愿意什么愿意！我现在在生气！”  
“诶……为什么？”  
“因为高杨是个傻瓜！”  
“……？”高杨抬起头皱着眉头看他，又撇撇嘴，看着小太阳不说话。  
“傻瓜先生还有什么想说的吗？”  
“唔，我家里人想见你……”

10.  
张超独自坐在海底捞的包间，服务员问他要点什么，看对面也没有要来的意思他点了一人份，临走的时候店员问他需不需要一个玩偶陪他一起吃。  
“请问有羊和狗吗？来两只。”  
“先生我说的是玩偶不是菜哦。”  
“有鹅吗？”  
“先生我的意思是让你选择要不要玩偶，点菜可以看菜单。”  
“不要了！！！”


End file.
